


Servant of Evil

by Pastaloid



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaloid/pseuds/Pastaloid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rendition of the story of song "Servant of Evil" from Len's POV. Yes, I do use the correct names of their characters and not their actual Vocaloid names so hopefully the descriptions help show who plays who. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant of Evil

Drip, drip, drip, drip….

I open my eyes and sigh when I find that I’m still in my cell. It feels as though there is a weight hanging on my heart and it reminds me of what I’ve secretly been dreading. Today is the day. I stand up on my mangy cot and look through the bars of my prison. Outside my window everyone is going about their usual business. The sun is shining and everything seems right in the world. Some teenage girls run by followed by their parents talking about the execution scheduled for this afternoon. They seem happy about it because they wear relieved smiles on their faces and one of the women even laughs. They have no idea what they’re talking about; they don’t know what’s really going to happen today. I grimace at them and climb back down to sit on my bed. I just sit dejectedly on my cot because in a small, filthy stone cell you have nothing else to do but reflect on your life. The clock tower strikes ten times, proclaiming to all of the townspeople the current time.

Dong, dong, dong…

_“Brother?! Is that really you?!”_

_I turn around to meet the surprised blue eyes of the Princess. I smile slightly and she runs and tackles me to the ground._

_“Brother! It’s been so long!”_

_I hug her back and help her back onto her feet, and the both of us quickly untangle our slightly messed up yellow-blonde hair._

_“It’s nice to see you too Rilianne, or should I say ‘Your Highness’. I’m your personal servant now, so we will never be separated again.”_

_Rilianne’s eyes light up, but then darken to match the growing frown on her face._

_“But what if you end up leaving me when I’m in danger or something like the others do?”_   
_“I promise you, I will do anything to protect you, and I will stand by you even when others say you’re evil and turn their backs on you.”_

_My twin sister smiles and places out her hand expectantly._

_“Well then Allen,” I kneel and kiss her hand as the clock tower chimes ten times, “Would you please escort me to the garden?” I nod and grin._

_“Right this way your Highness”_

Dong, dong, dong…..

Just as the clock tower finishes its eleventh chime, I jolt out of my daydream and hear the guards outside start talking.

“Oi, when are we to release the prisoner?”  
“I don’t know mate, but I think at twelve or somethin’”  
“Alright, well I’m goin’ on my break but make sure to get me when it’s time. I don’t want to miss the ‘Death of the Daughter of Evil’ as the townsfolk are now callin’ it.”  
“K mate I’ll make sure to remember that, See you.” 

As the guard leaves, his footsteps echo throughout the dungeon. My heartbeat quickens and I slightly lose my composure as my mind starts to race frantically. I don’t want to die, I want to live a happy life and experience everything it has to offer. Why can’t things just be different?! I fight back hot tears but stop when I hear the innocent laugh of a young girl outside. That’s why I’m really here. I have to protect her, I have to protect Rilianne. I lie on my back and close my eyes as memories come flooding back.

_“Princess, the people are rebelling and they’re storming the castle! We can’t hold them off much longer!” I stand next to my sister’s throne and frown at the panting guard captain. Rilianne starts to shake and looks up at me with desperate fear in her eyes. My stony expression softens for a millisecond and I immediately know what I must do. “Don’t worry about the Princess Captain, I will make sure she’s safe.” The captain nods and runs out of the throne room. I gesture for Rilianne to get up and I quickly take her hand. “Come on Rilianne, I know a way out of this.” We make a beeline for her quarters and I securely barricade the door once we’re inside. She gives me a confused look when I grab her shoulders._

_“Look, sister, there is only one way out of this and we both know what it is. Since we’re twins they won’t notice which is which. We’ll switch our clothes but then you run as fast as you can and don’t stop no matter what. There is a shack near the ocean that is secluded enough so that you can live in peace. Go there and make sure nobody discovers who you are.”_

_“But Allen….”_

_Rilianne starts to sob as I hastily remove my clothes. She cries harder as she does the same and helps me into her yellow and black gown. I pull out my ponytail and she helps me style my hair to look like hers and adds her black rose hairpiece as the finishing touch. After I help tie her hair in a ponytail with my string, we look at each other and I feel like I’m looking at a mirror image of myself. I never thought I would be switching roles with her, me being the Princess and her becoming a fugitive. I slowly turn away to go to the door._

_“Please Allen you don’t have to do this. PLEASE!!!”_

_She grabs my skirt and I turn to give her one last hug. I feel her stiffen at the loud bangs and shouts just outside door. We part and I pull the hood of the cloak I gave her over her face and kiss her forehead._

_“Don’t worry, I promised you once that I would do anything to protect you and this is that ‘anything’. I love you Rilianne, maybe someday in another life we can see each other again. Now GO!”_

_She nods and sobs as she escapes through a secret passage in the closet. Once I see the wooden door close, I steady my nerves and open the doors. I face the awaiting mob with a smug expression, and I don’t even flinch as a brunette woman points her sword at my throat with the Prince of the Blue Kingdom by her side._

_“Princess Rilianne Lucifen d’Autriche, you are now under arrest for your crimes of tyranny and the mass murder of the people of the Green Country.”_

Clang, clang, clang…..

“Oi! Prisoner! Wakey wakey, it’s time for your big show. The whole town’ll be there so let’s not be late. Get up!”

I open my eyes groggily and sit up. I must have fallen asleep by accident while I was daydreaming or I would have known it was close to twelve. I walk out of the cell with a fake bravado and stand straight as the guard binds my hands behind my back and shoves me forward. I try not to trip on my plain white prison gown as I ascend the steps to the platform where I’ll meet my fate. I’m led to the guillotine and the priest and executioner get everything set up and give me my last rites. I look across the platform at the Blue Prince and the brunette woman who arrested me and give them a smile. The woman’s eyes widen in sudden realization, but the Blue Prince slightly touches her back to calm her and nods to me with a sad expression. The executioner roughly pushes me onto the guillotine and my I lift my face to the gathered townspeople. All I see is a sea of disapproving faces, but something small is quickly making its way to the front. I follow the ripple until it finally breaks out of the crowd. It’s Rilliane, still in the clothes I gave her and her face looks at mine and she begins to cry softly. She tries to reach out to me, but then stops herself and simply stares up at me with tears streaming down her innocent face. The clock tower rings twelve times, signaling my end.

Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong

I smirk at the crowd but then smile sadly to my sister and whisper “I love you” just before I hear a metallic _shing_ and nothing else.

After the execution many went back to their normal lives. The few who knew the truth, though, knew that the real princess still lived on. It was only because of the love of her loyal servant Allen, dubbed “Servant of Evil” by historians, did she have this new chance at life. Many have tried looking for her since then but she seemed to have vanished into thin air. Rumors say that a yellow-blonde girl with a white bow now lives in an old shack by the sea who looks suspiciously like the missing Rilianne. Oddly enough, the ghost of a young boy scares any townspeople away before they can get close enough to see her features. The identity of this blue-eyed ghost is unknown but is thought to have some familial ties, possibly a brother, to the girl. To this day, the names of the twins live on as many speak about the legend of the Daughter of Evil and her ever loyal servant, the two siblings cursed by fate.


End file.
